Sunshine And Rain Make A Beautiful Thing
by LeJoriLover1993
Summary: This is a short Jori one-shot. Rain pours down hard on the earth, the skies dark as night, thick clouds in sight. My eyes squint at road signs as I trudge along the deserted streets. No one can help me, it's too late. Only sunshine can cure my rainy day. Rated T. Hurt&Comfort/Some Fluff. I own nothing but the plot. ENJOY!


**"Sunshine and Rain make a beautiful thing…" (JORI One-Shot)**

I stand back, droplets of rain falling on my face. They trickle down to my chin, hitting the ground. My tears mix in with the cold drops of salt water. The heavy rain drenches my clothes, making them stick to my skin. My boots echo on the cement sidewalk, making my presence known to all.

My head is bowed. I feel too ashamed to show my face. The only thing that comforts me are the flickering lights of the street. The rain is hard and foul smelling. It smells like an old sea food shop; bitter and thick. My lip trembles as I continue along the path, my hope nearly nonexistent.

Few cars whizz by, making me feel more alone than I already am. My nose feels like an icicle, my fingers and toes numb. Worst of all, my brain and heart are dead. I feel like a zombie, trudging through the darkness.

Licking my lips, I walk through the driveway and knock on the door. I can hear the rain smacking against the ground. It's hard; almost like water bricks are falling from the sky. This is worse than the time I drove Tori and Cat to San Diego in a topless convertible while it was raining cats and dogs. However, this is twice as bad.

I hear faint noises from the inside of the familiar house. The door swings open, brown eyes meeting mine. They enlarge at the terrible sight of me. "Jade?" she asks in shock. Without wasting a single moment, she ushers me inside, making me sit down on the couch. She rushed upstairs, probably grabbing some blankets and whatnot.

Looking around, I notice that the TV's on mute, Drake and Josh on. The Vega residence smells like vanilla and hot cocoa. It's a nice, comforting scent. Then I figure out that I'm starting to shiver.

Footsteps are made behind me as the brunette holds a pair of extra clothes, including socks and a pair of black slippers, a white towel, and a thick, warm dark blue blanket. There's a determined look in her eyes. "Here," she holds out the objects, "Put these on. I'll go make you something to eat." I take the clothes gratefully as she scurries off to the kitchen.

I stand up, shimming out of my jeans, and I dry myself off with the towel. Sliding into the black sweats, I peel off my leather jacket and my shirt. Again, I dry myself off, then conceal myself with the Latina's clothes. It's a slightly baggy, short sleeved black t-shirt that says 'I'm Perfect' in the middle in faded white letters. I try to fold the sticky clothes in a pile, placing them on top of the towel.

The big blanket then keeps me warm as I stare blankly at the TV. From the kitchen, I could barely hear a silent curse as the tan girl makes it over to where I am. My eyes dart to the tray in her hands. There was a bowl of tomato soup and a cheese sandwich, and two mugs of hot chocolate. She sets it on the coffee table and takes the clothes, running into a room in the kitchen. Probably where the laundry room is.

Vega quickly hurries back, not a word spoken from her. She hasn't said much. She sits next to me, her eyes on the screen, not interested on what was going on. "Jade," she whispers. "You ready to tell me what happened?" she asks me softly.

I look at her, finally taking her in. Her hair is still flowing down her back, her glasses on her nose. She's in a purple t-shirt and dark pajama pants. Her lower lip is caught between her teeth, her eyes full of concern. There's a conflicted look on her face.

Sighing, I bury my cold nose in the sheets. "My parents kicked me out," I answer simply, no emotion slipping into my voice.

Her head turns to me slowly, sadness forming there. "I–I am so sorry, Jade. If you don't mind me asking, but why did they kick you out? There has to be a legitimate reason." Tori's voice trembles at the end, almost as if it causes her pain to see me this way.

Refusing to look at her, I confine to stare at the TV. My lips press together. Should I tell her? That's why I came to her in the first place, right? She was the first one that came to mind.

Swallowing thickly, my eyes lower to my lap. "They found out that I was gay," I whisper quietly, afraid that Tori would kick me out as well. Instead, she hugs me from the side.

At first, I tense but then I relax into the embrace. Her tan arms wrap around me, holding me close. Vega might seem fragile but she is stronger than most think. "I'm still sorry," she mumbles in my ear. Vega squeezes me tighter. "It'll be okay, Jade. You still have us, your friends." She let's go, staring into my eyes. Those warm, brown orbs seem to entrance me.

Smiling weakly, I shake my head. "I really hate to think optimistic like but I really doubt it. Sure, Cat will understand. Maybe Andre and Robbie. I'm not sure about Beck. Sure we broke up a month or two ago but will he be okay with it? I don't know. Then the whole school will know and then I have to deal with it." I sigh in defeat.

Two fingers curl around my chin. "Jade, how could you think like that? You're Badass West. You take no crap from no one. I think you'll be fine. If not, we're always here. I'm always here," she adds quickly. I smile at the generous thought.

We go back to being silent before I speak up again. "I'm not afraid of letting everyone know I'm gay. I'm afraid of being rejected," I admit self consciously. If she were a dog, her ears would perk up.

"Oh. And, um, why would that be?"

Smirking, I glance at her. She fiddles with her thumbs, too nervous to trust herself to speak. "She might not be gay, or bi, like I am. That girl might be straight. I'm not sure with her. All I know is that I fell head over heels in love with her and I didn't even know it."

She leans closer, trying to get closer; physically or mentally, I'm not sure. "Can you perhaps give me hints about this person?" Her voice is edged with hope and glazed with happiness. My eyebrows quirk up, a soft smile molding my lips.

I too, lean closer. "She's part Latina and has this amazing silky hair that I could run my fingers through all day," I add. Her eyes brighten. "She has these mesmerizing hazel brown eyes that lure me into her clutches and she sings like an angel, though I've never admitted it." Glancing at her, I notice that there's a blush to her cheeks so I continue. "Her skin is so tan that I swear the god of the sun himself blessed it. She's got this slender body that's both athletic and sexy." My thighs touch hers as I move in closer. "Her cheekbones are like a goddess's. No, better. She has this cute little laugh and I love the way her face brightens, even though I always put her down. I admire her wits and cunning ways." Moving in closer, I notice that both of our heads are low but towards each other. "She's smart, funny, and beautiful, and I've loved her more than any one. I always harassed her because I was scared of my own feelings. But now, I know that I can't live without her."

Our eyes lock and she smiles, leaning in. Her lips press against mine and I moan softly. She tastes like cherry Chapstick. Something tells me that she's a fan of Katy Perry. We continue to kiss, barely taking breaths of air. We part, big grins falling on our facial features. "You love me?" she whispers.

I cup her face, a strong look burning in my eyes. I'm not going to let her slip though my fingers. She's mine and I'm hers. No doubt about it.

"Who said I didn't?" I murmur, kissing her again. Passion fills that kiss as we lie on the couch, holding each other. We both hear the rain smack against the ceiling but it slowly stops, small rays of sun light peeking in through the dark clouds.

That's what Tori and I are; sunshine and rain. I tower over all, ruining peoples' day but I'm already living through my own ruined one. Tori is the sunshine in everyone's life, spreading joy and happiness. The clouds are me, giving her a chance. The rays of light peek in through my dark, thick walls. She's the only one who made it within my barrier; my protective shield. We are both opposites, meant to balance and protect the other and I wouldn't have it any other way.

Besides; sunshine and rain make a beautiful thing. Translation: Tori and I are a perfect pair. You can't have sunshine without a little rain.

**The End**


End file.
